


Aren't You Lonely? (Levi X OC)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: One-Shots Of Attack On Titan [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not insinuating anything, it's fact. You getting wrinkles won't help you to find a mate... And you're way too short, short shit. Plus, you're antisocial, & naturally rude tendencies would scare off even the most brave of suitors."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't You Lonely? (Levi X OC)

**_Levi Ackerman x OC_ **

_"Are you nasty?"_ Levi nearly spit out his coffee at the ridiculous question. A faint chuckle from behind him made him turn around, steely gray eyes widening in the slightest.

"What?" He asked, wiping the shocked expression from his face. She laughed, laughed at the speechless state she put the corporal in.

"I said; _are you nasty_?" Rawlston said rolling her eyes, smile spreading further across her face. "Geez, didn't know it was such a difficult question." Levi frowned, deepening the wrinkles etched into his forehead. She walked over, lightly poking his cheek, "Don't frown, that's how you get wrinkles."

Levi swatted away her hand, coffee forgotten on the table, "So what?" He said annoyed. Rawlston crossed her hands behind her back, straightening up as she peered down at him; strutting around him, like a predator its prey.

"Levi, at this point, I think the only thing actually going for you is your looks." Levi raised a brow.

"What are you insinuating, brat?" He questioned, turning to face her & crossing his legs, arms crossed over his small, broad chest.

"I'm not insinuating anything, it's _fact_. You getting wrinkles won't help you to find a mate..." she trailed off, "You're _way_ too short, short shit." Levi's glare went extra deadly at that. "Plus, you're antisocial,  & naturally rude tendencies would scare off even the most brave of suitors." Rawlston pointed out.

Levi rolled his eyes, "Maybe I don't want a... _mate_." He said as if the word disgusted him. Rawlston walked over to him, slamming her hands down on either armrest, lowering herself to eye level with her corporal.

"I call bullshit." She stated, wagging a finger in his face. Levi leaned back & continued his blank, annoyed look. "Everyone needs their counterpart, it's mandatory-"

"What is?" He interrupted. Rawlston covered his mouth with a hand, surprised with his lack of resistance.

"Because," she began, "you need that one person in your life... The one person allowed to know everything about you; all your fears, & hopes, & dreams. All your deepest secrets, & someone you can depend on no matter what, & annoy. And- and show affection to, & be intimate with..." Rawlston's hand dropped from Levi's mouth, her eyes half lidded & staring at the floor in front of her. Her brown eyes holding a calm, tranquil look with a soft, as if dreamingly happy look to them as well. "Someone... someone who you can love, & can show that same love back." She whispered quietly, eyes sliding shut.

Levi stared questioningly at her, "Brat, what are you going on about? I thought this was about _me_." He said trying to distract her. Levi cared dearly for the teen  & seeing her of all people look so vulnerable put him in pain; _wounded_ him.

Rawlston laughed heartedly, "Don't you get it?" She asked simply, eyes landing on the short man. Levi looked at her, expression like stone but eyes showing his confusion.

"Get what?" He decided to ask. Rawlston walked over to him, resting heavy hands on his shoulders. Brown eyes holding a grave look, & smile instantly falling from her face.

"You don't... should've figured," she muttered dropping her head. "This is about _you_... It always has been you fool." Rawlston said looking slowly up at Levi. " _It always has been."_ She lightly pressed her lips to Levi's, feeling him tense then immediately relax, his hands going to rest on her hips.

Levi sighed to himself, "Tch falling for an idiotic, annoying brat cadet." He muttered against her mouth. Levi felt her lips twitch up in a smile as she leaned in connecting their lips once more.

"Like you got the just of it." She said, "Me, an awesome cadet who is so brave, falling for a grumpy, old man with no social skills & is a clean freak." Levi bit her lip causing her to yelp.

"Thirty laps this morning, then clean the stables, feed the horses, & clean my office & bedroom." Levi said. Rawlston pulled away laughing until she seen the way his eyebrow arched; as if challenging her.

"Wait- what!? Levi, no!" She said exasperated, "You can't do that! No fair!"

"Tch, I'm your superior, I can & I will. And life isn't fair." Levi said walking out the kitchen with his hands behind his back. Rawlston swore under her breath before running off to do her chores.

_**~ The End ~** _


End file.
